Fight Song
by starbuckfaerie21
Summary: There's a break-in at the Goran-Reid home.


Fight Song

" _My power's turned on,_

 _Starting right now, I'll be strong_

 _I'll play my fight song,_

 _Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me."_

 _-"Fight Song"-Rachel Platten_

 **Disclaimer:** Sadly I own neither _Saving Hope_ nor Daniel Gillies.

 **Pairing:** Joel & Alex (or if you prefer Alex & Joel)

 **Rating: T**

 **Summary:** There's a break-in at the Goran-Reid home.

 **Author's Note:** The title comes from the Rachel Platten song of the same name.

Alex Reid collapsed onto the sofa with a sigh, glass of pinot noir in hand. Today was Sunday. She'd had the weekend off but she was exhausted. Joel was away for the weekend at a medical conference and Alex had been able to find a babysitter, so she'd stayed home with the kids all weekend.

She was trying to wait up for Joel but she could barely keep her eyes open.

 _And the wine probably isn't helping._

But she needed to relax.

 _Joel will be home soon._

Seconds later her cell phone rang and she couldn't help but smile as she looked at the screen.

 _Joel._

"Hey, I was just thinking about you." She said, softly, knowing that he'd be able to hear the smile in her voice.

"What a coincidence. I was thinking about you too, Doctor Reid."

"How was the conference?" She asked, stretching out on the sofa and taking another sip of wine.

"It would've been better if I could've had a dirty weekend with my wife."

Alex chuckled, "That would've been nice. If only I could've found a sitter for our three kids on short notice."

"I know, love. I'm sorry."

"You can make it up to me tonight, Doctor Goran." Alex replied, leaning back against the sofa pillow.

It was Joel's turn to chuckle, "Yes ma'am. Are the kids asleep?"

"Yeah. Are you on your way home?" Alex asked, stifling a yawn.

"Yeah. I'm leaving now. I should be home in an hour. Maybe two. Depending on the traffic."

"All right. I'll see you soon. I love you."

"I love you too, Alex. I'll be home as soon as I can." He said, softly just before he hung up.

He didn't bother telling her not to wait up because he already knew she would.

Alex hung up the phone and after a few minutes she dozed off.

She was awakened by the sound of glass breaking.

She reached for her cell phone still only semi-conscious, as she got to her feet.

"Joel, baby? Is that you?" Alex called out into the darkness.

She didn't notice the broken glass on the floor until she felt stabs of pain as she stepped on it with her bare feet.

She cursed under her breath and walked toward the front door silently dialing 911 as she noticed it was unlocked.

An unfamiliar arm came through the broken glass on the other side of the door and Alex fought against the urge to scream.

She heard the voice of the operator on the other end of the phone but she remained silent.

The element of surprise was the only thing she had on her side.

 _Three older brothers._

 _Saint Katherine's._

 _I can take him._

She didn't have a choice.

She was the only thing standing between this intruder and her children.

She had to protect them.

Alex took a deep breath as she stood as still as she could against the wall in the darkened foyer.

She listened to the intruder's heavy footsteps as he entered the house.

 _3…2…1_

She counted and took another deep breath just before she emerged from her hiding place.

The intruder, dressed in black with heavy boots, a ski cap and a ski mask had at least fifty pounds on her but she kicked him in the groin, sending him to his knees.

But he recovered in a few seconds grabbing Alex from behind pulling her into the kitchen.

Alex kicked and screamed, trying to gain enough balance to force him to let her go. She stepped on his foot and he muttered a curse and threw her across the room, her body colliding painfully with the granite countertop.

As consciousness slipped away, Alex heard him rummaging through the kitchen drawers.

 _If he doesn't find anything valuable, he'll go upstairs._

 _The kids are upstairs._

 _Please let the police come before he goes upstairs._

As if her prayers had been answered, she heard the sound of police sirens in the distance.

She didn't see the intruder run out of the house.

She didn't see the police run after the intruder, tackle him and put him in a police car.

Joel was exhausted but as he pulled into the driveway and saw the police car his only thoughts were of his wife and children.

"Alex!" Joel screamed, running out of the car the second it stopped.

"Is this your home sir?" The police officer asked.

"Yes. My wife and three kids are inside." Joel said, fighting his way through the group of cops to get to his family.

 _To Alex._

 _To Luke._

 _To Charlotte._

 _To Theo._

One of the police officers nodded, "We think it may have been your wife who called us. We saw an intruder running out of the residence. He's in custody."

Joel nodded running inside through the open door shouting, "I'm a doctor. I have to know they're okay."

The broken glass crunched under his feet, and when he spotted Alex lying motionless on the kitchen floor he couldn't breathe for a few seconds.

And then he ran to her in full surgeon mode, "Alex! Can you hear me, love? Alex!"

Joel assessed his wife's beautiful body for injuries.

Her bare feet were cut and bleeding from stepping on the broken glass.

She was badly bruised and probably concussed but he couldn't know for sure until she regained consciousness.

"Reid, look at me." He placed two fingers gently against her bruised temple hoping the pain might rouse her. "Alex!"

When that fail he ran to the faucet and soaked a dish towel in cold water and pressed it against her forehead and she finally stirred turning her head slightly toward the sound of his voice as he sank to the floor and held her close.

"Joel?" She whispered, unsure whether or not she could trust her disoriented senses.

"I'm right here, Alex." Joel replied, "Are you okay?"

Alex gave him a halfhearted smile, "You should see the other guy." She suddenly jerked into action, her eyes dancing back and forth in panic. "The kids…Joel…He didn't go upstairs did he?"

Joel shook his head, "Alex, I'm going to go upstairs right now to check on the kids. But I just need you to relax, okay?"

Alex jumped at the sound of footsteps in the foyer, and Joel laid a hand on her arm as one of the uniformed officers came into the kitchen.

"Do you need a medic to take a look at your wife sir?" The officer asked.

Joel nodded, "I need to go upstairs to check on my kids."

The officer nodded, "My partner was just up there. Your sons are both fast asleep. They're fine."

"What about my daughter?" Joel asked.

"Oh God," Alex whispered, and Joel didn't wait for the officer to continue before he ran upstairs to his daughter's room.

Her bed was empty but the smell of urine assaulted his senses as soon as he entered the room.

"Charlotte, it's Daddy. It's all right. You can come out now." Joel said, keeping his voice soft and even so he wouldn't frighten her any further.

After a moment his beautiful four year old daughter emerged from the closet where she'd been hiding.

"Daddy?" She whispered, running into her father's arms. Joel's heart broke when he saw her tearstained face. "Is the bad man gone?"

Joel nodded, wrapping his arms around her tiny shaking body, "Yes, Charlotte. He's gone. He didn't hurt you did he?"

Charlotte shook her head, "No. I heard Mommy scream. And I got scared so I hid."

Joel smiled, "That was very brave, Charlotte. But you don't have to be scared anymore. The police took the bad man away."

Charlotte nodded, "Did the bad man hurt, Mommy?"

Joel nodded, "Your Mommy was very brave tonight too. She kept the bad man from hurting you and your brothers."

 _His brave girls._

"But Mommy is okay? Right Daddy?"

Joel smiled, "Yeah. She will be. She's downstairs."

"I had an accident, Daddy." Charlotte whispered, not meeting her father's eyes.

"That's all right, angel. It was just because you were scared right?"

Charlotte nodded, "Do you think Mommy will be mad at me?"

"No, Charlotte Mommy will just be glad you're safe. Get some clean jammies and we'll get you cleaned up okay?"

Charlotte found some clean pajamas while Joel removed the soiled sheets from her bed.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to put these in the wash."

Joel made his way downstairs where Alex was still talking to the police in the kitchen.

"Charlotte's fine. She was hiding in the closet. She's just shaken up. She wet the bed. I'm going to get her cleaned up."

"Poor sweet pickle," Alex whispered, "How are the boys?"

"Fast asleep. Just like the officer said. How're you doing, love? Does anything hurt?"

Alex nodded, "I hurt all over."

At this Joel flashed her one of his trademark Goran grins. "That's because you kicked ass tonight Reid. Let get Charlotte settled and then I'll clean up this mess down here. Are the cops done?"

"I think so. They took some pictures and checked for fingerprints. Now they're outside again."

Seconds later, the officer entered the house again, "We're about done, here folks. The report has been filed. Was there anything missing?"

"I haven't had a chance to check," Alex said, with an exhausted sigh.

"It doesn't matter. You and the kids are all that matters. Do you hear me, Alex Reid?"

Alex nodded, letting Joel hold her for a moment.

The police officer nodded as well. "If you discover anything is missing just give us a call and let us know. I'm sorry for the disturbance tonight but at least your family is safe. Have a good night."

Neither Alex nor Joel spoke until they heard the squad car door slam and the car's engine start up.

"I'll go up and put Charlotte in the tub." She said, stepping gingerly on her bandaged bare feet.

"You mind cleaning up down here?"

"No problem, love. Are you sure you're all right?"

"Joel, baby I'm fine. I just want to hold all three of the kids and then go to bed."

Joel nodded and kissed his wife's forehead before he disappeared into the basement.

Alex made her way slowly up the stairs, looking in on both of her sleeping sons before heading into the bathroom where her daughter ran into her arms.

"Mommy!" Charlotte called out, "Are you okay?"

Alex nodded, "I'm fine, sweet pickle. Are you okay?"

Charlotte nodded, "I was scared. Daddy said I was brave."

Alex smiled, "Daddy was right. And you don't have to be scared anymore.

"Daddy said you were brave too, Mommy."

Alex laughed, "C'mon baby girl let's get you cleaned up and back to bed."

"That sounds good. I'm tired."

"Me too", Alex said softly, turning on the taps and filling the tub before lifting her daughter into it.

By the time Alex got Charlotte out of the tub, Joel was waiting in his daughter's bedroom, with fresh sheets on the bed.

Joel smiled when he saw Alex and Charlotte walking into the room, "Are you ready for bed, angel?"

Charlotte nodded sleepily and let her father pick her up and put her into bed.

"Goodnight, Daddy. I love you."

"I love you too, Charlotte. Everything's all right. I promise."

Charlotte nodded, and snuggled against the pillow, already falling asleep.

Joel closed his daughter's bedroom door halfway and he and Alex walked wearily downstairs.

"I cleaned up the glass in the kitchen…We'll have to replace the glass in the front door."

Alex nodded, "Yeah, but not tonight."

"No, not tonight," Joel repeated, "Alex love, are you sure you're all right? Did you hit your head?"

"Joel, baby, I'm fine. Let's just go to bed."

Joel nodded, and wrapped his arms around her as they walked up the stairs.

"What were you thinking taking that guy on all by yourself?"

Alex shrugged, "I was thinking that I had to keep the kids safe."

"I'm supposed to keep you safe. Alex Reid, if anything would've happened to you..."

"Joel, nothing happened. I'm fine. The kids are fine. Everything's fine."

She didn't even realize she was crying until Joel pulled her close and held her against his chest.

"Yes ma'am it is. And we're going to keep it that, way." Joel whispered as he got in bed next to Alex and they both fell asleep.


End file.
